


going public

by milnyuu



Series: legacies [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, alpha sangyeon, eric is mentioned like once, going public, werewolf jaehyun, witch chanhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: chanhee and jaehyun go public after hiding their relatonship for over a year
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744858
Kudos: 74





	going public

**Author's Note:**

> this will be part of a series so i hope you keep up with it.  
> the rest of the boyz will show up at some point but this series is chanhee centric so expect to see him alot.

"is this how we're gonna end up every day?" jaehyun asked chanhee, letting his hand slip under his uniform shirt. 

"you start it, i'm just following my instincts." chanhee smiled, biting his bottom lip to try to contain it. 

"you know we're not supposed to like each other, right?" jaehyun asked, rubbing his canines along chanhee's neck. 

"mm, who said i liked you?" chanhee breathlessly asked, murmuring something under his breath before his eyed turned a dark purple and they appeared in another hallway. 

"stop doing that." jaehyun mumbled, kissing up chanhee's jaw. 

chanhee mumbled something else, his eyes glowing dark purple before jaehyun was thrown against the wall by his magic. he crashed onto the floor and was about to ask why the fuck chanhee did that but his question was answered when his pack mates came walking down the hall. 

"messing with one of my pack mates again?" sangyeon, the alpha, asked chanhee, walking up to the smaller boy. 

"he stepped out of line, next time keep your dog on a leash." chanhee viscously said, glaring at the wolves before walking away. 

jaehyun watched as chanhee left before he picked himself up from the floor and dusted his clothes off. 

"why are you always getting into trouble with him? he could easily beat you and you know it." sangyeon asked jaehyun, patting his back when he scoffed. 

"just because he practically mastered his fucking magic, fucking annoying witch." jaehyun mumbled under his breath. 

"yet you're always somehow with him." sangyeon commented, the other wolves held back their laughs as jaehyun gaped at sangyeon. 

"what's that supposed to mean?" jaehyun asked, feeling attacked. 

"just be careful jaehyun. and if you need help, you can always count on your pack." sangyeon laughed a little, patting his back one last time before his pack walked away. 

"made me look weak once again." jaehyun sighed out, biting his bottom lip as he thought back to what chanhee said. 

"did he call me a dog?" jaehyun asked himself in disbelief before he made his way over to where he knew chanhee would be. 

*

"really? a dog? that's kind of offensive, you know?" jaehyun scoffed, standing behind the brown haired boy. 

"i panicked," chanhee simply said, turning his head a little to the side when he heard jaehyun move closer. "plus, you are kind of a dog." 

"yet you still can't seem to get enough of me." jaehyun chuckled a little, snaking his arms around chanhee's torso, his thumbs rubbing his stomach. 

"really? seems like it's the other way to me." chanhee said, pushing jaehyun away from him. 

"come on, you're gonna act like you don't poof into my room?" jaehyun asked, leaning against the concrete wall behind them. 

"i choose to forget." chanhee shrugged, turning around to face jaehyun properly. 

chanhee moved closer to jaehyun, snaking his arms around the werewolves neck. jaehyun placed his hands on chanhee's waist as the smaller boy leaned in closer. 

"wait." jaehyun murmured before he pushed the confused witch away. his breathing started becoming faster as he rested his hands against his knees. 

"jae, what's wrong?" chanhee shakily asked, reaching out to touch him but flinched back when jaehyun vigorously shook his head. 

"it's eric, eric's in danger." jaehyun said, he finally looked up and his eyes had turned into a honey color. 

before chanhee could say anything else, jaehyun was off, he jumped off of the balcony that they were standing on and ran through the grass. 

chanhee closed his eyes, gripped the half of the necklace he was wearing and muttered a protection spell, he hoped jaehyun's half of the necklace wouldn't reject the spell like last time. 

chanhee sank down and sat against the wall, every time this happened he would always get worried. packs had a thing where they could sense someone in danger and when they did, the urge to protect their pack comes out and it causes them to well protect. 

chanhee waited for about an hour until his necklace lit up brightly before it burned out, he breathed out and held it again. the spell wore off and he couldn't cast it again, god knows where jaehyun went. 

*

"have you been here the whole time?" chanhee heard jaehyun's voice, he turned around and saw him with no scratches, he was safe. 

"jerk." chanhee spat out before he stood up and crashed against jaehyun for a hug. he felt jaehyun's arms wrap around his body and he finally felt safe again. 

*

"chanhee, i'm fine. really, but i do have to tell you something." jaehyun grabbed chanhee's hands to keep him from trying to heal the non-existing wounds he had. 

"what is it?" chanhee asked, looking into jaehyun's troubled eyes. 

"the guys, they um, they saw my necklace glow. they know it's from a witch." jaehyun explained, watching as realization dawned upon chanhee. 

"so does that mean...?" chanhee trailed off when jaehyun shook his head. 

"they thought i was dating hyunjoon." jaehyun told him, chanhee scoffed and snatched his hands from jaehyun's. 

"of-fucking-course they did." chanhee cursed, glaring at jaehyun when he tried to reach out to him again. 

"i told them that i wasn't." jaehyun told him, chanhee stared at him, unsure of what to say. 

"they know i'm dating you. i'm sorry." jaehyun apologized, waiting for chanhee to go off on him. 

"well it's about time, how long were you were gonna keep me hidden?" chanhee asked and jaehyun let out a cold laugh. chanhee raised an eyebrow and straightened up. 

"you've got to be kidding me. i was the one that's been wanting to go public but you never wanted to." jaehyun scoffed, shaking his head when chanhee dramatically pointed at himself with a look of surprise. 

"me?... well people change." chanhee shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest when jaehyun let out another scoff. 

"we talked about this a week ago." jaehyun deadpanned, narrowing his eyes in on chanhee when he nonchalantly shrugged. 

"am i not allowed to change my mind?" chanhee asked and jaehyun just sighed, he knew this argument was a lost cause. 

"you know what? just forget it. let's just go public tomorrow, okay?" jaehyun asked, bringing chanhee closer. 

"what if i don't want to?" chanhee asked, smirking when jaehyun's eyes flickered a honey color, he was getting angry. 

"i'm just kidding." chanhee raised his hands in surrender. 

*

"so like, is it true that you're dating that loser?" a girl came up to jaehyun the next day. 

jaehyun awkwardly glanced at chanhee, who was only a foot away from him. 

"this loser could spell your fake boobs away." chanhee fake smiled at the girl, who only raised an eyebrow in response. 

"oh, didn't see you there." she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. 

chanhee mumbled something and before jaehyun could stop him, he sent the girl flying to the other side of the hallway. 

"now i don't see you either." chanhee grumbled, looking up at jaehyun's unimpressed face.

"are you gonna do that to everyone who approaches us today?" jaehyun asked, slinging his arm around chanhee's shoulders. 

"just the idiots." chanhee answered, wrapping one arm around jaehyun's waist.

"in that case, half the school is gonna end up flying." jaehyun mumbled, looking over to the girl who was slowly standing up. 

"i didn't realize how much the school hated me." chanhee let out a small laugh, jaehyun tore his eyes away from the girl and turned towards chanhee. 

"and now more since i 'took' you, one of the most sought out for students." chanhee scoffed, jaehyun smiled a little and wrapped one arm around his waist as the other went under his jaw.

"does it matter what they say? i love you, plus we've been dating for over a year. they never had a chance." jaehyun shrugged, tilting chanhee's head up. 

"you kept me a secret for a ye-" jaehyun shut chanhee up by connecting their lips. the younger smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on jaehyun's cheeks. 

"baby, please shut up." jaehyun laughed, placing a kiss on his temple before pulling the witch into a hug. 

"i'm just saying, we could've been public a long time ago." chanhee said, although his words were muffled since his face was buried into jaehyun's neck. 

"i know that." jaehyun playfully snapped at him, chanhee laughed and wrapped his arms around the werewolves neck as he kept suffocating him. 

this will be an interesting year.


End file.
